


Valentine's Day

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winchetster brothers have a pair of angelic secret admires this valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 08/24/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/30101963933/valentines-day

“Did you buy these?” Dean asks indicating the six-pack of beer on his nightstand after waking up.

“No. Why would I? You always buy the alcohol,” Sam answers from behind his laptop at the table, popping a chocolate into his mouth.

“I didn’t buy any more alcohol last night. Or the last few days, I was running low.” Dean picks up one of the bottles, looks at it suspiciously but pops off the top anyway and starts drinking.

“Might explain these,” Sam pipes up, lifting the top of a box of expensive chocolates.

“Someone dropping in in the few hours of sleep we get to give us presents?” Dean asks and Sam shrugs

—-

“Okay, what the hell?” Dean asks the next day when he woke up in the Impala, a bottle of whiskey in his lap.

“I don’t know,” Sam replies, popping a sucker into his mouth from the bag on his lap.

“Is this some kind of fattening us up before eating us thing? Because if it is, that’s not cool,” Dean says opening the whiskey and sniffing it.

“They’re not even giving you food, so that theory has no backing,” Sam replies pointing the sucker at Dean before sticking it back into his mouth.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

—-

“This is getting ridiculous. It’s like they want me to spend my days in a perpetually drunk state!” Dean exclaims upon seeing the bottle of Jack Daniels on his motel nightstand.

“What?” Sam asks rolling over in his bed to see the commotion and sees a three pound bag of gummy bears on his nightstand. He sits up and looks at it oddly. “At least they’re not trying to send you into a sugar coma,” He says directing Deans attention to the bag.

“What the hell is going on here?” Dean asks flopping bonelessly into the chair next to the table. Sam shrugs, picking up his phone to check for missed messages.

“It could be for Valentines’s Day tomorrow,” The younger answers, tossing his phone back onto the nightstand before opening the gummy bears and popping a few in his mouth.

“We haven’t had Valentines in years. Why would we now?”

Sam shrugs.

—-

The brothers were woken to loud knocking on their motel door. With a shared glace, the both took their guns from under their pillows and slowly crept towards it. When Dean looked through the peephole, though, he wasn’t expecting to see Castiel and Gabriel standing outside.

“Since when do you guys knock?” Dean asks opening the door and stuffing his gun into the back of his pants.

“Since I told him it was the polite thing to do,” Gabriel answers, pushing past Dean and Cas to get inside. Dean lets Cas in and closes the door behind them.

“What’s in the bag?” Sam asks, popping one of the sucker from a few days prior into his mouth.

“Is it not customary to give gifts to those you want to spend further time with on Valentine’s Day?” Castiel asks tilting his head. Gabriel rolls his eyes and empties the shopping bags on the motel table. it was a bag assorted candy and another six pack of beer.

“Wait, it’s been you two this whole time? And you just now decided to knock?” Dean asks.

“We decided it more appropriate today to knock because we were to reveal ourselves today.” Castiel nods.

“Enough with the fancy talk. Do you accept?” Gabriel interrupts, sounding almost impatient.

“Accept what?” Dean asks blankly.

“Dean! Think about it. What do gifts on Valentine’s typically mean?” Sam prods his brother.

Dean blinks stupidly for a moment. “Wait, are you saying you two want to _date_ us?”

“Bingo, Dean-o” Gabriel grins.

“It was Gabriel’s idea. I apologize for the secrecy. He insisted that this way would be….better.” Castiel shifts nervously.

“ _I_ accept,” Sam replies, pulling Gabriel closer and all but picking him up for a kiss.

Castiel turns to Dean, looking at him hopefully. “Aw fuck,” Dean mutters, grabbing the lapels of his overcoat and pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
